


【居北】处处吻(为死神打工，一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: “一个吻便杀一个人”哈哈





	【居北】处处吻(为死神打工，一发完)【朱白】

**Author's Note:**

> “一个吻便杀一个人”哈哈

掌管冥界的死神，在世界各地都安插了自己的助理。

每当夜幕降临，它的助理们会替他四处游荡，用吻去收割逝者的灵魂。

 

白先生便是其中一位助理。

他出生在正常的家庭，在正常的环境长大。直至今日，除了长得比较好看，他还是没觉得自己与旁人有什么不同。

20岁生日的那天，他亲了亲同学家的仓鼠，仓鼠当场便断了气。宠物医师说，仓鼠之前刚好被食物噎住，伤了气管，它的死亡不是他的过错。

可那一晚，手持镰刀的死神出现了在他面前，他才知道，原来他是要替死神收割亡灵的人。

 

于是，寻找将死之人成了他的正职，亲吻成了他的日常工作。

人们死前遗憾又悲凉的眼神，对白先生而言，多少有些残忍。

为了让这份工作更为浪漫一些，他总喜欢在手中备上一束花，换上好看的衣服，记下经典的电影台词和姿势……延长生命，他做不到，但点缀一下人们生命中最后的场景，他还是可以做到的。

他总期盼着，那些灵魂被他亲吻后，可以露出一点微笑。

可惜，上天注定，他的每一个吻都不会得到回应。他的嘴唇一贴上去，那人的魂魄便立即烟消云散。

 

有一天，白先生在公交站看见了一个正在小憩的男人。

明明是炎热的夏日，这人身边的空气却是冰凉的。那丝丝的凉意，他很是熟悉。又是一个短命的人。

白先生叹了口气，走上前去，俯身观察着这个男人的脸。

这人长得那么精致，那么动人，白皙的脸上找不到一点瑕疵，美好得有些不真实。

白先生的脸离他越来越近，却在最后一公分处停了下来。

……白先生竟有些不舍了。

这时，男人睁开了眼。

白先生还没见过这般水意盈盈的眼睛，扑闪扑闪，晃得他出神。他都没来得及后退一步，这人便露齿一笑，消灭了他们之间最后的距离。

 

——完了。

 

奇怪的是，这人居然还有心跳。

这人不仅有心跳，他还上手了。他温柔地扶住了白先生的后脑勺，加深了嘴唇相贴的力度。在一下一下的细吻后，他开始缠绵地舔舐白先生柔软丰厚的唇瓣。这种亲密的接触，叫人发痒发笑。在白先生不禁张嘴发出一声含糊不清的笑时，这人的舌头便滑进了他的口腔。在勾搭他往后躲闪的舌头时，这人的另一只手还贴上了他的颈脖与锁骨之间的肌肤，仿佛在通过他滚动的喉头感受他的吞咽与吸气。

夜深人静，就连交换唾液的声音都显得那么的响亮。

吻了近20分钟，这人才用牙齿轻轻地咬了咬他的下唇，结束了这个吻。

白先生摸了摸自己肿胀的嘴唇，有点恍惚。

 

“你好，我是朱一龙。你一定是我的同事白宇吧。”

——同事？？？

“我本来在等后面那个小姑娘亲我的，”他不好意思地挠了挠鼻梁，“结果你凑过来了……”

白先生回头一看，果然马路边站着一个女孩，身上挂着车祸的血渍，飘忽冰冷的灵魂还剩一口气。这会儿，小姑娘捂着脸，羞得只敢透过指缝去看他们。

朱先生冲白先生笑了笑，上前在小女孩的额头上吻了一下，小女孩的灵魂便消散了。

 

遇见朱先生后，白先生觉得自己的人生终于圆满了。

不仅找到了可以在接吻后给他回应的人，还顺带解决了持续多年的单身问题。

无论他吻得多激烈，朱先生都吃得消。

唯一鸡肋的地方就是，腰有点痛。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得死神之吻好美呀。  
> 热情似火的小白在亲吻上是主动又雀跃的，温润如水的龙哥有性格负担，又长得恬静乖巧，自然是闭上眼等着挨亲亲ლ(°◕‵ƹ′◕ლ)  
> 啊，我好想看两位神仙哥哥打啵儿吖₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
